


To Bring Her Back

by Lefati



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Inquisitor is a Bitch, Mean Parents, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefati/pseuds/Lefati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has won, and Eris Trevelyan is ready to settle down with commander Cullen. That is until her family send her a heart crushing letter.</p><p>I pushed up the rating due to a rather graphic fight scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. This i my 1st fanfic. Please excuse my writing style. Most things I have to write are scientific in nature. Very straight forward and to the point. lol. But i'm gonna do my best. I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is welcomed, just do it tenderly. :p

4 months. It had been 4 months since their victory against corypheus, every single being good or bad in Thedas owe her everything, plus more. Thousands upon thousands came to Skyhold. All wanting a chance talk, see, or even touch her. She had done what corypheus failed to do. Become a god. Dare he say it? More powerful than even Andraste. Could that even be? When she was the herald? Would the maker soon come and take her as well? Will there be a new chant for her? Maybe….but maybe not a chant of light. More perhaps…a chant of blood. No, that sounds far too much like ancient Tevinter. Cullen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The image of their victory party and the night of passion that followed filled his mind. A small smile crept onto his face.  
“Commander word for you.” Cullen’s daydream cut short by a rather loud solider. “What? What is it?” he said walking over to the young man. Reeves was his name, well at least his last name. He was one of the 1st people to join the inquisition’s army. Full of ambition and faith in his eyes. “Ser, we received word from Crestwood saying they would be more than happy to begin construction on both a fort and castle for Her Worship. But they need a few things in order first. Here these are the letters from both the new mayor and the new lord who owns the surrounding area.” “New lord? Crestwood doesn’t have an arldom…or even a Bann.” “I don’t know sir, maybe lady Montilyet knows more about it.” “Yes, your right. Fine I’ll look these over, you’re dismissed.” “Ser.” Reeves saluted and walked out. He knew he should begin reading the letters over, but he could not find the mental energy to do so. All he could think about was her. And the love and anger he felt towards her. Eris Trevelyan was breaking his heart.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eris laid on her bed. Smothered in pillows and fabric of red and gold. The absolute best those in Orlais could make. And of course….why shouldn’t she have the best. “I’m the herald aren’t I?” she said out loud. Next to her a long scroll bearing the Trevelyan horse. She had read it over and over every day for the last month. Letting the anger within her swell and then burying it deep inside…when she had the chance. Last time she let her anger fly at cole. The poor thing. He didn’t know what hit him. Luckily Varric removed him before she said anything more. She remembered his face as he was pulled along. Like a scared nug. “But I can help.” He said to Varric. “I’m sure you can kid, but let’s leave her be for a little while. Sometimes people want to be angry.” “But why? I can make it so she not.” “I don’t know. Let’s just go.” Thinking about it again made her face hot with anger. “Stupid dwarf.” She sat up and looked at the letter. The small compact style of her father’s writing and the large and full style of her mothers could be seen.  
To Eris Trevelyan, Herald of blessed Andraste.  
My darling child. Much has happened in these last months. I would have you know that we are no longer just A noble family of the Marches. We are now THE noble family of all of Thedas. We are practically a queen and king here. Your siblings are beside themselves with their new elevated station. Well it’s been elevated since you became the herald. But you know how marchers are. ‘It’s not done until it’s done.’ Even Joan is basically a celebrity in her circle. You should send for your sister. I know you two don’t always get a long, but it would be better for her to be near you for the time being. I know you have many mages there. Even the grand Enchanter Vivienne. Perhaps she could study under her? We can work out the details later. But now on to more serious matters. I and your father are writing in regards to your last letter on this Commander Rutherford, and how you plan to marry. My dear child, this cannot be. You must marry within your station. I know you may not like this and it may hurt. But you will endure. Your father will speak more of this.  
Underneath her mother’s writing was one sentence.   
We are coming to skyhold to get you.  
That was over a month ago. She knew they would arrive within another week or so. When she had first read her mother’s dismissal of Cullen she was livid. How could she write him of like that? They didn’t even know him. He was no stable boy or a lowly peasant from Markham. He was the commander of the inquisition’s forces. The largest army of all the countries put together. He was the 1st Templar to rid himself of lyrium addiction. Even though he was still suffering the after effects, he became a symbol of strength to the other Templars who choose to rid themselves as well. He was the greatest military mind in generations. He was the man she loved. And yet she knew, deep inside herself she knew they would have never allowed it. But she had hoped. But hope was gone now. Corypheus was dead, the Avvar god dragon was dead. Now reality and duty was all that was left.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next few days went on with a non-stop flurry of activities. Nobles looking for a handout and advice, common folk looking for blessings and a place to serve within skyhold. Skyhold was bursting at the seams. Eris barely showed her face around the hold anymore. Whereas once she could be seen taking deadly drops from the battlements and conversing with everyone possible. To now she stayed shut up in her room or on her ridiculous dragon throne barking orders and looking everyone over with a cool air of superiority. He hated what she was becoming. It was going to her head. It did not help that the arl of Redcliffe commissioned two almost blasphemous statues of her. One of the Maker crowning her and the second of her holding two fiery daggers. Some in the chantry denounced the statues. But they were quickly found dead a few days later. He knew she had sent assassins to deal with the detractors. She was becoming everything he hated about nobility and royals. Even the last time they had an intimate moment, she was far away. He didn’t feel like her lover, more like an object made to be used when needed. He wanted to talk about her sudden change that night, but could not find a good way to begin.  
“Hey Cullen there you are.” The iron bull walked up to him. The massive thing of a qunari made him feel inadequate at time. He knew it was insane to think that way, but he could not help himself ever since that day he saw bull with a chantry sister. It had scarred him for life. “Yes Iron bull? Why are you so sweaty? Where you running?” “No had to go work out some frustration. That red headed bar maid and me had a little…..ride.” Cullen expected him to make some joke about it or give a smile. But the bull’s expression was still locked in a frown. “Oh….well….yes…” “I think I need to be hit. I’m still pissed off I think.” “Okay?” “So what’s the boss’s problem? Somethings wrong it’s obvious. You don’t need to be a spy to see it. Are you not pleasing her right?” “Wha?!...that’s…that’s none of your business thank you.” “Alright. But something is wrong with the woman. Everyone with our circle can see it. The only ones who seem to be fine is Josephine and Madame Vivienne. She’s even scared the demon boy. How that fuck can she scare a demon?” “I know she’s not been herself as of late. But I don’t know any more than you. She won’t talk to me. She barely even calls me by my name anymore. I don’t know what to do.” “Then go to her and figure it out man. I’m starting to think I should go to Tevinter early.” Coming down the stairs was Dorian dressed rather richly once again, in blue and black silk. “Do you know what my dear distant relative just told me? That she expects that house Pavus to send tribute to Skyhold. Tribute! Like I’m some minor vassal…as if I’m a bloody marcher. Talk to your woman, before I bath her in fire.” said Dorian angrily. “To work then.” said Cullen walking up the steps. Dreading each step as he got closer to her chambers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She could hear him coming, Cullen was not one for quiet and stealth unlike her. She knew he would come to her eventually. They couldn’t keep avoiding each other forever. But she had hoped she could. She would wait till her parents arrived and leave. She knew it was a cowardly thing to do. Almost Blackwall-ish. But she knew as strong as she was she would not have the strength to leave him. To look him in the eyes and tell him it was over. No amount of ale or liquor could give enough courage or resolve, to end it on her own. Only option left, was the cowardly one. Become a piece of stone. Make him hate her. It would be better for him that way. Looking at him made her heart hurt, her brain hurt, everything that was once love, affection and joy was now replaced with bitterness and regret. And he didn’t even know it. She readied herself for him. For the conversation that was going to take place. “Steel yourself.” She said in a whisper. His ever neat blonde hair was the first thing she saw. How she loved his hair. So silky, and combed perfectly. She had once found his hair product. A thing she shared with the rest of the group. Who would still tease him from time to time about it. Now he stood before her, hands leaning on his sword. “Commander.” She said doing her utmost best to remove all emotion from her voice. “Your worship……no…Eris, we need to talk.” “About what? Is the university asking for more guards?” “No.” he said curtly. “Than what is it?” “You. It’s you. We need to talk about a great deal of things.” “Such as?” she knew what he was going to say. She already felt her resolve breaking, she looked away from him and stared out the window. Focusing on the largest mountain peak she could find. “Damnit Eris look at me!” his sudden outburst made her jump. “Sweet maker! And how do you think you are to address my daughter in such a manner?!” Eris quickly turned around to see her parents standing in her chamber. Her mother a picture of shock and her father, silently fuming.  
“Is this how you allow your servants to speak to you?” asked Bann Trevelyan. Not even glancing at Cullen. She jumped out the chair and walked to her parents and gave the deepest bow she could. “My lord and lady. I did not receive word you would arrive today. I am most sorry I was not there to greet you properly.” “Oh my darling child come to me.” Her mother grabbed her with her thick hands and even thicker body into a bone crushing hug. “Selene release the girl.” Said her father. “Of course dear.” “Now I do believe I asked you a question young lady. Is this how you allow people to speak to you?” Eris stepped back her head low. “No father.” “So young man. Who are you to speak to your herald in such a way?” She had hoped her father would continue to ignore Cullen and then send him away. So much for that. “Lord and Lady Trevelyan. Please excuse my course language with your daughter. Things has yet to settle down here in skyhold and everyone has been a bit riled up.” Said Cullen perfectly, with all the refinements of a noble. Eris could not help but think that the little notes of decorum Vivienne had given him had worked wonderfully. “And you are?” asked her mother. “I am Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.” “Oh….oooh. I see.” Said her mother coming to a realization. “Again my lady I am sorry.” “So you’re This Rutherford I was told about.” “Yes my lord. I hope you’ve heard only good things.” He said making a bow. Eris kept her head down.  
She knew her father would address her soon enough. But could not help let a small smile onto her face. Cullen was doing great. Maybe, just maybe if they can see the type of man he was and impress them they would reconsider their relationship. “I have heard many things. Are you no longer a Templar?” “No my lord.” “So you’ve stopped taking lyrium? And abandoned your order?” Eris knew what was about to happen. Her father was going through a series of questions to try and make him falter. “Father it is not as black and white as that. Cullen actul-” “Am I speaking to you young lady?” “No my lord. I apologize.” Damnit all. No matter how old she got or what she accomplished in life she would always be nothing more than a child in front of them. “Darling come let us go to our quarters. I’m sure the Montilyet girl is still waiting for us. Eris dear. Get properly dressed for dinner. I can’t believe you. Wearing pants. I can see your entire shape. Commander do come as well. Yes?” “If you say my lady. My lord.” He said giving a slight bow.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They stood in silence for five minutes too long. He was going to wait until she spoke first, only because he was at a lost. He was amazed he did so well speaking. He was sure the first time he would meet them he would fumble and become tongue tied and flustered. Maybe those notes Josephine had given him to read were working. Maker he did not like the thought of himself being able to speak like a noble.“I do apologize about that. I did not know they would come today.” She said he head still down. She looked like child who was just scolded. And was behaving as such. “So the almighty herald still bucks under her father’s gaze.” He could feel the bite of his words as they came out. She said nothing. “Cullen.” Shocked to hear his name of her lips it had been days since she last had. “Yes?” he said trying to sound more tender and soft. “Please leave….I have to get dressed.” It took considerable strength not to shake her in anger. “That’s all you have to say to me?” “This is not the time Cullen. Please leave.” “Eris just listen to me.” “Commander leave my chambers now.” There it was the noble again. For a brief moment the Eris he knew was peering out. But the noble pushed her back inside. “Very well your worship.” He stormed out the chambers and began to walk to his own room. “Perhaps I should wear what we wore to Orlais?” he said out loud. He choose against it. “I will just wear my armor.” He began to think about what just happened. Bann Trevelyan and his wife. This was not the way he wanted to meet her parents. And they certainly not what he envisioned. Her father was not overly tall, but commanded the room with such presence and force. A bald head and beard that would put blackwall’s to shame. Her mother was looked just like her. With dark skin and pronounced cheek bones. Although Lady Trevelyan was a much fatter woman. But most women get fat after many children. Eris had told him she was the youngest of five.  
An hour later a solider knocked on his door. “What is it?” he yelled. “Lady Josephine said to come to dinner now or you’ll be late ser.” “Alright I’m coming.” He could not understand why they were having dinner so early. The sun was still high in the sky. He begin to make his way to the throne hall when the solider told him that dinner was taking place in the great hall. He found it strange but said nothing and adjusted his route. As he near the underground hall he saw her standing at the end of the stairs. Dressed in a long purple and gold dress. Her shoulders bare, she wore a simple small necklace of a gold star. Her hair pulled tightly into a bun. As he got closer he was happy to see she didn’t wear any makeup aside from her normal lip rouge. “Am I late?” “No commander you are not.” “Still commander huh? So let us sit.” “No we have to wait for my parents.” So they stood once again in silence waiting.” “Eris. Since you would not hear me out before. I have to tell you. You are making our friends hate you.” “Hate me? I’ve done nothing wrong.” She turned to him her eyes searching. But for what he could not place. “You’ve done plenty. Your attitude for one. You’ve changed. Overnight you’ve changed. They can’t recognized you anymore…..and neither can I. I went to you trying to have a conversation. To find a way to fix it. Whatever it is. We want our inquisitor back. I….I want you back.” He let his hand lightly touch the back of her hand. When out of nowhere he heard her parents being announced. “Why are they being announced it just us here.” My mother is orlesian. If you haven’t notice by the accent.” With that he understood. Orlesians did love their ceremony.  
“Look at you darling. This how you should be all the time.” Said her mother. “Thank you mother. Shall we sit?” she said gesturing. “Yes let us.” The four of them all slowly to the large table full of food. “This is quite a bit of food. My lord and lady. Will more be joining us?” said Cullen trying to sound as cheerful as he could. “No.” said Lord Trevelyan curtly. For 15 minutes they ate in silence all of them looking at their plates. Until the Bann broke the silence. “What does your family do? Commander?” “Well my father was a blacksmith. My brother took over when he passed.” “Blacksmith. So you know weapons?” “Not as much as you would think my lord. I left my family when I was eight years old. I can’t make weapons. But I know good steel when I see it.” “I see. Well, I will say this of you Commander. You seem to be a good man. Although I will always be weary of a man who breaks his vows and abandons his duty. But by and all. All of Thedas praises you.” “Thank you my lord. Maker….I had thought you hated me.” “Hate you? You are not of any importance to me to hate.” “Well me and Eris-” “Oh yes. You and Eris. She had wrote us some time ago telling us of your dalliance.” “Well my lord it’s more than a dalliance. I love her, we love each other.” He turned to her for a look of approval or recognition. But she kept her head down and ate slowly. “My dear commander.” Said Selene putting down her fork and knife. “Im sure you do. But it can never be. We’ve come here to take her home. She needs to find a proper husband.” The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He could not believe what he was hearing. Surly this was a mistake. He knew her family would be hesitant. Be he figure he had more than proved himself a suitable husband. Not just for her, but hell for any woman. “My lord and lady I know I have no title but, I assure you I would make a good husband. I could give her what all others would lack.” “And what is that?” asked the Bann. “Love.” “Dear commander. We of the blood cannot always afford such lofty dreams of love. I was an orlesian flower set away to the dark shores of Ostwick. I did not love Markus here. But it has grown over the years. Listen to me. I know this must be shocking to you and painful. But truly think of it. Did you really think we would let a commoner marry our youngest daughter? She is a Trevelyan, and she is the chosen of Andraste herself. She deserves more than just a blacksmith Templar as a husband. And we her parents will see to it.” He sat there stunned in silence. This must be why. Why didn’t she tell him? To let him be blindsided like this. “I see. My lord and lady. Your worship I beg your leave.” He said getting out of his chair. “You may go.” Said the Bann.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been 2 weeks since the dinner. Cullen had taken it upon his self to start making weapons. The people started to say the commander was possessed, the way he hammered steel was unnatural and full of rage. All she could do was assure the faithful he was not possessed. But that commander Cullen did everything with a fire in his belly. That seem to pacify some. She looked at her chests. Some 4 mahogany chest filled with half things she wanted and half things her mother said she needed. She was really going back to Ostwick. After all this time. But it was not a happy home going, she was leaving as a prisoner to her parents ambition. She had hoped things would turn out for her. She was the herald. Everything had gone right. She had sacrificed so much. Aside from not wanting a darkspawn to destroy the world. All she wanted when it was all over was finally be free to be Eris Trevelyan Rutherford. A foolish dream, by a foolish woman. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” In walked Sera her hair had grown longer, but she still looked the same. “Sera?” “Well then, this fancy innit?” “You’ve never seen my quarters?” “Only in the distance. Never up close like this.” She said jumping on to her bed. “Please don’t mess up the bed.” “Oh relax some little person will be here later to fix it, all touched lady herald.” No matter how annoy sera was Eris could never bring herself to be fully made at her. “So you’re really leaving?” she asked looking surprised. “It would seem so. I really don’t know for how long. Maybe half a year? A year?” “And what am I to do?” “Live your life. I told you before this is your home you don’t have to leave. Besides I don’t think you can red jenny as you used to. People know you. You’re a companion to the herald. You must act the part a little bit.” “Sackspalsh. I’ll always be jenny. You maybe all glowy and shite but there are still people who want help, revenge and coin. The world is saved and people are back to their shitty ways.” “I suppose.” “Well….I just want to say….um…well don’t stay away too long and forget us alright?” “I could never do that.” “Well you know the last few months you been a royal bitch. Worse than Vivienne. And that’s saying something. And then that whole thing with you and the commander…you know.” Of course she would know. Things never stayed secret in skyhold long. “Don’t worry about it. The commander will be fine. He will find him someone else one day and forget all about me.” “You sure about that? Have you seen him lately? If he’s not walking around like a demon he’s sulking and getting drunk.” “Drunk?” she had never known Cullen to drink, much it was completely out of character. “Yeah piss drunk and angry. Next time he yells at me. Mr. Lion is gettin arrows.” “Drunk. I can’t believe him. Sera I have to go talk to him.” “Go on.”  
She ran all the way to his office growing madder by the second. How could he be drinking? Even with her parents still here. She was sure she probably heard the same stories as everyone else. Is he trying to destroy his reputation? Fucking idiot. She stood outside his office door and fixed herself. “Stay strong.” She said to herself. She opened the door to see Cullen sitting on the floor with multiple philters of empty lyrium containers around him. He turned to look at her, his eyes red from tears and glassed over. “Cullen…..no.” she was in shock. She could not believe what she was seeing. This could not be real, it had to be a trick. She was dreaming and was in the fade. She had to be. “Your worship. It seems you’ve caught me at a bad time.” He said raising himself up. She walked in and locked the door behind her. “Why are you doing this!? How could you?! After all you’ve done to free yourself. The other Templars look up to you. How could you betray them like this? Betray me!” “What? Makers balls woman who betrayed who here? Am I the one who brought their parents here to end our relationship? Who didn’t even have the bloody decency to talk about it first? To let the other go on thinking there was a future. I’ve betrayed no one but myself. Many of our Templars relapsed. They will understand.” “Do you really think I wanted this to happen?” “How should I know? You’ve barely spoken to anyone. Let alone me. You don’t even call me by my name.” “Don’t turn this on me. I didn’t sit here and give you lyrium. Who did you get it from anyway?” “That’s none of your concern. Or do I have get permission from the new god to do anything now?” “God? What are you talking about? I’m the herald. What do you think would happen? You saw how people treated me. Am I supposed to rebuff it every single time? Is it so bad for me to enjoy it a little bit? After nearly dying? Seeing countless people die in front of me. Fighting a demon that was trying to steal my face, my life. Going into the fade and letting hawke die. Not to mention the endless fighting and closing rifts. Am I not allowed to enjoy the fruits of my labor? If they want to make statues and songs let them. If they want to build me palaces all across this land let them. If they wish to raise me as a god. Then let them. I have more than payed my due.” She had wanted to say those words for days. She knew some within the circle was not fond of her new glory. Even Cassandra was none too please when many of the faithful brought small carvings of her to be blessed. “I suppose there is no room for me in this new found glory of yours.” She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew whatever she said next would be pivotal to how their relationship would end. “It is not my doing. Even a god cannot deny his duty…or his parents.” She said in a broken voice. She could feel the tears welling up. She kept them from falling by sheer will. She wanted to keep the illusion of control. Cullen looked at her with eye so sad with want. She wanted to hug and hold him. To ask him to run away with her. But where would they go? There was no escaping this. she had to do what was asked of her once agian. Even if it meant loosing her heart. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Walking away from her, her looked out the window. “Good bye inquisitor.” “Good bye commander.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes bold action

Waking up the next morning Cullen’s body ached all over. He still could not believe himself, taking lyrium and four vials of it. He knew he would not have to begin the process over. The painful process over. And the first thing was to tell the Templars and then everyone else. He was not one for lying and he wasn’t going to start now. “Today she leaves.” He said out loud. Slowly he put on his armor, heavy, big and familiar. This was the only thing that still gave him any peace of mind. Once outside we was greeted with a practically strong breeze of chilled mountain air. Which only made him ache more. Walking down the stairs he could see most of skyholds inhabitants were all crowed in front of the main gate. It seemed almost no one was doing their duty, even the Templars and mages were there, waiting to send off the Trevelyans. He found a slightly empty space next to Josephine and Lelianna. They looked at him with eyes of pity. “Commander I did not expect to see you here.” Said Lelianna coolly. “Am I not allowed?” “No…it’s just….well no matter.”  
Just then loud trumpets began to sound. “Lord and Lady Trevelyan.” Said a nearby solider. The Bann and his wife walked down the steps slowly, with their noses up in the air. Not even bothering to look at anyone until they reached the gates. There they turned around passed a few silvers to few disheveled looking women. Who in turn bowed and asked the maker to bless them. The trumpet sounded again. This time the solider stuck out his chest more as he began to speak. “The Herald of Andraste, Slayer of the vile magister Corypheus, Destroyer of heretical Avvar gods, Mender of the sky. Friend of the Dalish and Dwarves, Champion of the Just, Jewel of Ostwick, Inquisitor to the Inquisition, Lady Eris Marie Zoreya Anne Trevelyan.” Said the solider. Who seemed to have a slight smile on his face for remember all of it. “Oh darn he forgot to say her qunari title.” Said Josephine breaking her pen in frustration. “Oh relax jossie.” Said Lelianna rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. Soon she came into view. Wearing a gown similar to the one she wore at the now infamous dinner with her parents. But this gown was all black only the sleeve were gold. Once again she wore the small star necklace and only simple lip rouge. Her hair left unbound. Falling gently to her shoulders. Maker preserve him. So beautiful she looked. How he wanted to kiss her lips. Hear her laugh, to be with her again. The way they were when everyday could have been their last.  
As she made her way to the gate she gave goodbyes to their friends. Giving Cole and Sera extra-long hugs. Both Lelianna and Josephine both got their hands held and deep goodbyes. She looked at him and gave a slight nod of the head, which he returned. He wanted to say something. Something sweet, or funny. But he just drew a blank and remained silent. “Dearest people of skyhold. I must say I have dreaded this day for a long while now. To leave skyhold is like leaving another home all over again. I must admit it does not get any easier. But I have many duties. And one of these duties isn’t just to be a light to the people of thedas. But to also be a dutiful daughter. Even a herald has to obey their parents.” She said laughing. Everyone gave an almost in unison laugh. “But again. My duty calls and I must heed it. I do not know how long I will be gone. I wish I knew myself. That way I could countdown in anticipation. But do not fret too much. You will hear of me. And I am still your herald and your inquisitor. I will never abandon you. I will always work to make thedas better every day. So until I can return to you all, I leave you in the perfect hands of Lady Lelianna, Lady Josephine and Commander Cullen. I will miss you all….and thank you.” A deafening roaring cheer erupted. Whistles and clapping and shouting all at once. She gave them a wide smile. He could see she was holding back tears. She waved and turn to walk to her carriage where the Bann and his wife was already walking to theirs. This was it. She was leaving, and most likely never coming back. He had to do something, but what? He could not just let her leave like this. Not after all they went through together. Her last image of him could not be of a broken man. No he had to make her see. His love could not just be snuffed out like a candle. “Josephine I’m believe I am about to do something very stupid.” He said with his voice shaking. “What do you mean? Stupid how? What are you planning to do? Can it wait till the inquisitor is gone?” “I don’t think it will work if I wait.” Pushing his way through the throngs of people he made his way to the front. He saw her lifting a leg to enter the carriage. “ERIS TREVELYAN YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!” he roared the command at her. Silence swept through the crowed as everyone looked wide eyed at the commander who dared to speak to the herald in such a way…and in public. Bann Trevelyan leapt out his carriage. A look a pure controlled anger on his face. But at that moment Cullen could care less about the mean old Bann or his frown. “Cullen what are you doing? You are making a scene.” “Aye I am.” He said walking to her. “Well then stop it.” She had a look of utter embarrassment. Even with her cinnamon skin he could see the blood rushing to her cheeks. “I’m afraid I can’t. Love makes fools of us all.” “Cullen please. My father is seeing all this you know.” “THEN LET HIM SEE!” he yelled, looking directly at the Bann who stood there arms folded and eyes shooting fire.  
“People of Skyhold hear me. And let my word ring from the Anderfells to the barbarians in the mountains. I am not a King or noble, not a Bann or an Arl. I am from a simple family in Honnleath. But I was a Templar, and a Knight-Captain. And then became commander of the greatest force in the world. And was lover to the blessed herald. We planned to marry. But Due to my low birth her family seeks to pry her away and find a more suitable match. And like she said. She must do her duty. I say to hell with that duty. Eris Trevelyan will be no man’s wife but mine.” He could not believe what he had just done. Where did all that come from? He’s never this articulate unless there was fighting being done. Well too late to start thinking now. He turned around to see Eris smiling and failing at holding back her tears.. “No. no tears.” He said wiping her face. “Do you think this is funny Cullen? It cannot be. You have no title. And even if you did you not important enough. My parents won’t have it.” “To hell with your parents. I love you. You will be my wife, that I can assure you.” He cupped her face into his hand and brought her into her a deep kiss. It had been ages since he last explored her mouth, sweet from all the little cakes she would steal from the kitchen as well as cold from the ice she would eat from the mountain a strange habit he never understood. But those was were part of the reason he fell in love with her from the beginning. “If you are done with this ridiculous overture, will shall be leaving now.” Said the Bann. “Go Eris. Go to ostwick. Just do not marry anyone. Wait for me.” She smiled once again. ‘Very well. I don’t know what you’re plotting. But whatever it is do it quickly my parents will push things up after all this. Don’t make me wait long.” “Of course not. It’s not a good look to keep a god waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris meets her new Qunari bodygaurd. Did everyone forget she is a master assassin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for the qunari was a bit hard. I wanted her to like a qunari straight from Seheron. I hope i did well. And thanks for reading.

Eris’ entire body was on fire. She could feel the heat through her chest. Her fingers tingled with excitement every time she placed her hand on anything. She could even feel heat coming from the top of her head. Her heart was still racing. Still pounding the blood to the point she could hear it. She felt so alive. Better yet she felt hope. Her mind was swimming with possibilities. What possessed him to do that? In front of everyone? Maybe he really was possessed. A desire demon perhaps. Maybe since he took the lyrium again, it has made him bolder. Whatever it was she could not help but smile. Even with her attitude and the way she tried to push him away. Even with her parents telling him he had no future with her. Corypheus was dead, but still he was fighting for her. How could her parents still write him off? Was that display not enough to show them his character? To show his passion and love for her? Why could they not see it? Was she not he herald? Had she not made more life and death decisions over the last year. Yet for some reason she could not be trusted to pick her own marriage? The carriage ride through the mountains was slow and treacherous. She wondered how her parents managed to get to skyhold so quickly through this. At the thought of her parents, she felt the pleasant smile be replaced. Markus and Selene Trevelyan. Her dear parents. Whom she had always loved. Even now she still did. Her father was a stern man. But could still be loving and tender in his own way. When her sister Jane was sent away to the circle, he cried. Holding her close and hugging her longer than what was deemed appropriate. “Do not forget who you are. You have Trevelyan blood in those veins. Never forget that my daughter.” When she had finally gone he was back to his same gruff self, ordering everyone to various tasks. Her mother however was the sun to his moon. “Loud and Orlesian.” Her father would say. She was the only daughter of Duke Rene Renault. A fairly young noble house within Orlais, their roots however was within Navarra. Has her mother would always like to point out, that she was a little orlesian flower. And right she was. She had seen the paintings of her mother when she was younger. Flawless dark skin, warm brown eyes. Hair short and curly, which at times she would let out of her ever present bun. Her once slim figure was now much larger. “Well not all of us have the luck to stay slim after five children.” She would say in a bit of a pout. But with all her orlesian flare she cared about her children. Where most noble women gave their children to a wet nurse, she nursed all her children herself. A decision that gained her respect from the marchers, but an up turned nose by the Orlesians. “Why can’t they be like that all the time?” she said out loud. “Your worship?” Eris jumped at the second voice. She had forgotten she was not in the carriage alone. Next to her was a Qunari woman. “Makers breath. I….I forgot you was here. I’m sorry.” “Apologies are not needed. You were deep in contemplation. I would not disturb that.” The qunari woman had a particularly beautiful face. Something she had not seen in the qunari women within skyhold. The Qunari had sent a small battalion of qunari warriors and craftsman to skyhold. In an effort of bolster diplomatic relations. However both bull and Lelianna had warn that within the group there was a few Ben-hassrath agents. “Your still telling me things about your people even now?” she had asked bull when they arrived. “Yeah. You deserve to know. The Qunari don’t do anything for no reason. Every action is planned and rehearsed. We are masters of the long game. So just stay sharp around them. They will around you. Around everyone really.” “And you? It’s not like your Tal-Vashoth. Should I be weary of you as well?” “Oh yes. Especially me.” The qunari woman was looking at her with her intense yellow eyes. It was a bit unsettling. But she did her best to look unfazed. “You are prone to allowing your mind to wander.” “Ah…yes well. With so much that has happened, happening, and will happen. I have a lot to think about. A lot to think about.” She said her voice trailing off. “Perhaps you should step down from this title of herald. And give it to one who can remain focused.” She did not like the way the qunari had said that. She felt as if she was being scrutinized, and was failing the test. “A person cannot step down from being the chosen of the maker and andraste. It is a duty I have to bear and no one else.” She said sharply. The qunari woman’s eyes suddenly grew large. “Apologies are in order. I spoke as if you was not worthy of your title. I did not mean it that way. Only that maybe you should share the burden.” “I see. Apology accepted. But the load is being shared. But I always hold the heaviest part of the tree.” “I see.” The qunari turned away than seem to study the situation. “Now who is lost in contemplation?” “Well met. Honorable one. It has been many years since I have been among your people. Aside from my visage I do not always blend in well.” “No need for blending. Be yourself. I would not have you change. That’s the beauty of the inquisition and skyhold in general. There we are all one family. Humans, dwarves, elves and qunari all as one. Every day we get closer to breaking the walls that divide us.” “Those walls are what makes us strong.” She said with a puzzled look. “Perhaps. But they are also the cause for many of our problems with interaction. Humans hating elves, dwarves hating humans, qunari hating everyone not under the Qun. The walls only breed resentment and misunderstanding. I’m not saying to forgo our culture and the things that make us different. But we must learn how to build a wall of commonality. That is the empire I wish to create.” “Empire?” “Yes empire. I would see the inquisition become an empire of its own. Maybe not in terms of land. But In power. If I have learned anything from this ordeal, is that only those with power has the true ability to make change.” “That seems like a very serious ambition.” “Yes. But before that it seems I have to marry. Oh forgive my manners, what is your name? Have you chosen one since coming here? I know qunari do not have names in the traditional sense.” “No I have not. Is it required?” “No. but with would be easier for non qunari to be able to address you properly.” “I do not know how to make a name that would be appropriate.” The qunari woman knitted her brows. She seemed truly upset that she didn’t have a name. Or because she could not think of one. Perhaps she was one of the Ben-Hassrath agents bull had talked about. She would truly keep her eye open around her. “Have you ready any of our books before? Maybe you can get a name from there.” “To name myself after a being that is nothing but an image in the mind?” “Alright not that way. How about I name you.” “And why would you do that?” “To help. I think I can give you a good one. Let me think a moment.” She racked her brain for something that was appropriate for this woman. But nothing seemed to fit. Then she remembered a book she had read long ago, about a magical people who names came from their characters as well. She even remembered the strange made up language. “I have the perfect name.” she said with a touch of pride in herself. “Tell it to me.” “Sundara Ebam Siksana.” “Is that the language of the Marcher people?” “Oh no. it’s from a book.” “So you name me after what does not truly exist?” “Yes and no” “I do not understand.” “There is no need. Just take the name.” “Does it have meaning?” “Yes. It means beautiful and learning.” The qunari woman smiled “I like this name. Sundara Ebam Siksana.” For the next hour they talked in great length on how she had went through the entire hinterlands, helping people and closing rift. She made sure however to leave out details she felt could be used against her or the inquisition. “So why are you coming to Ostwick?” At the question, the qunari woman sat up even straighter. “I am to be your body guard.” “Well mistress Siksana I can assure you I don’t need protection.” “All the same. But my mission is to aid and secure your persons in all things.” “Well then. On to Ostwick. I do hope sea air agrees with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage was quickly pulling out of site. She was gone, the feel of her lips was now a quickly fading memory. Reality of his actions was beginning to settle in. Most of the people had already walked away, getting back to their various jobs. But their tongues still wagging at the display they was just given. Lelianna, Josephine and Dorian stood with those who remained. He was forced to look at the look of shock from some, and the large smiles of approval from others. A few noble orlesian men frowned through their masked. “Well then my good man that was a wonderful show. I did quite enjoy myself. Although it could have used a bit more fighting and nudity of course.” Said Dorian. His moustache doing little to hide his smile. “I’m sorry to disappoint. I didn’t even know there was going to be a show. I…I don’t know what came over me.” He said running his hand through his hair. “I would like to know as well commander. Do you know what you have done?” said Josephine her eyes still wide with disbelief. “No?” he said sheepishly. “You have just issued a challenge to the entire Trevelyan family.” Her voice was now reaching a strange high pitch. “Challenge? How? I offered no duels.” “In saying that the herald will marry no man but yourself. Means that you have issued a challenge to the will of her family and to any lord who is a suiter for her. Oh I wish you would have told me about this. That way I could spin it better. Have you forgotten who she is now?” “Jossie perhaps we should continue this conversation is private.” Said Lelianna motioning to the still significant crowd around them. “Right. You are right.”  
Once they were inside her office Josephine continued. “Now commander. What do you plan to do?” “I don’t know. Maker’s breath I told you. I did not plan this.” “And right you are. Declarations of love should not be planned. They must be made with the fires of passion.” Said Dorian siting in the chair nearest the fire place. “I agree. But we must deal with this accordingly.” Said Lelianna. “What do you have in mind?” he asked. “Well for one you can tell us why you are back to using lyrium again.” Her eyes was piercing through him. How could she have known? How could she not? She was the spymaster after all. “Commander?” Josephine gave him a look of utter sadness. “Fine….fine. I was weak. The night of the dinner, when I found out they were taking her. That she was leaving to marry someone else. I went into the Templar tower and stole four philters. I didn’t use them right away. When I got to my room I could not bring myself to do it. So instead I tried my hand at making weapons. I was trying to make myself hate her. Just the way she wanted. But I couldn’t….I can’t. I love her. And the thought of her being taking from me was too much. So I broke down. I took all four at once.” “Are mad? You don’t know what that could have done to your body.” Said Dorian now standing up, alarm written all over his face. “Yes I know. I’m a fool.” “That’s what happens when you’re in love.” In walked Varric a sly smile on his face. “Please Varric this is not the time for jokes.” Said Josephine exhaustedly. “No jokes here ruffles. This is an opportunity. If you look you’ll see it too.” “He’s right. We can use this Jossie.” Said Lelianna still staring at Cullen. He could have sworn if she was a mage he would be on fire by now.  
Josephine sat at her desk staring at an empty scroll for what seemed a minute too long. “I have a plan. First we spread the news of your little outburst as far and wide as we can. Commission a few portraits of you and the herald spread those out as well. We need the people to see the image of the two of you. You must tell your story of falling back on the lyrium due to your distress. Issue an apology for your weakness and that we will never be so weak again. Lelianna and Varric will use their connections to figure out how many men the Trevelyans has set up as suiters. And dig up any dirt you can find. We must begin quickly if this is to work.” “Well this is all very fun and exciting, but what I am to do in all this? Surely you will not be leaving me out.” Said Dorian, folding his arms in defiance. “Of course not. You will be helping me.” “Doing what? May I ask? You haven’t really told us how you plan to help me get Eris back.” “Commander my plan is simple in theory.” “And that is?” “To make you a noble.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a stop at the storm coast leads to fond memories.

It had been a month already and they had now reached the storm coast. The area had greatly changed since she was last there. Broken down trees and debris had been hualed away, either used or burned. The dwarven caves were either destroyed or used as homes for surface dwarves of the inquisition. Somehow they had figured out a way to keep the wind and rains out of the cave, as well as the giant spiders and lurkers. Something she had wish they have figured out before. A chill went down her spine as she thought of all the spiders she has fought and nearly died from. Road work was in full swing. Something she commissioned early. No more endless hiking up hills and wading through bear infested rivers. Mages were there helping the road workers. Using their magic to fortify the rock faces. Of only the coast didn’t rain so much more progress could be made. The blades of Hissarian had decided to stay in their stronghold when she offered them lodging at skyhold. But she could not leave them in the sorry state they were in. A new stable, training ground, armor and materials to make better homes were given to them. If they were going to stay out here they will do it 100% equipped.  
The coast’s many statues were turned into readymade lighthouses. She planned to have the coast become a major harbor. A way for ships to see better through the fog was the first thing need. “You need more people here.” Her father said sitting next to her on the boulder. They had been here for two days. Waiting for the seas to calm down. She had barely spoken to her parents since they left skyhold. She did her best to avoid them. “What do you mean?” “You mean to make this a harbor do you not?” “Yes.” “Then you need more people.” “Yes well, not many volunteer to work in a place with storm in its name.” “Then give them no choice. If you are to lead. You must do it all. Not just the parts that get you accolades and smiles.” “I don’t believe I asked for any of this.” “No. But you have it none the less. Do not squander what the maker has given.” “So what would you have me do?” she was genuinely intrigued now. She thought he was going to come and lecture her about Cullen. Something she was very grateful he did not. She was not in the mood for an argument. Aside from the bears and lack of road. She rather enjoyed the storm coast. She felt it must be the way Ostwick was in its beginning.  
Her father thought for a minute tugging at his beard. “Halt construction on a few of the palaces. Infrastructure in thedas is at an all-time low. Let your people see you building up their lives not just yourself.” “I did not commission the statues father.” “No, but you did not stop them either. You cannot climb a ladder that is half finished. Ease your way up my child least you fall.” She looked at him, love pouring out of her heart. Why could he not be this way all the time? But she knew it was just not in his nature. “Your right. I will send a raven to Josephine tonight.” “Good.” They sat looking the sea. Letting the motion of the waters set them into a small trance. As she watched the waves she started to remember home, she wondered if anything had changed. How would she be welcomed? Marchers were not Orlesians, Antivan or even like Fereldens. When it came to their leaders the people had little patience for too much grandstanding. They favored actions and hard work. She could not help but think that Cullen would fit right in. Sighing she turned to her father and mustered up her courage.  
“You should give him a chance.” “You speak of your Commander Rutherford I presume?” “Yes.” “That I cannot do.” “I am Andraste’s chosen but yet I’m not allowed to love who I wish?” her voice rose. She could feel the anger climbing. “You may love whomever you wish. But you must marry the proper family.” “And who is on equal part to me?” “Very very few, but there is some.” And if I choose none of them?” “Then I will choose for you.” “I will not give up on him. I tried to…but I can’t, I won’t.” “I know you won’t, you have too much of me within you.” “Is that a compliment or insult?” “Both I suppose. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go say my prayers. Night is upon us.”   
Night was still hours away. She said to herself. It baffled her that her father did almost everything too early. And yet he was not a morning person. She remembered once when she was about 7 years old. She and her older brothers entered his chambers to wake him up. They jumped on the bed laughing and tickling his nose and feet. He awoke swearing revenge as they all ran away. The next morning all of them were rudely awaken by cold ocean water thrown onto them. All he would say at their protest, casually and calmly. “Modest in temper, bold in deed.” A large smile on his face. Looking up at the sky she watched as the clouds rolled along. The rainbow scar still in the air. She had wondered if it would always be there. It would be a reminder the people that they were never truly safe, that the fade was just behind that beautiful scar in the sky. She had taken to wearing gloves after the defeat of Corypheus. It seem like it was constantly reminding her of everything she went through. Cassandra before leaving to Val Royeaux agree with her choice to cover up the mark. “There are no more rifts that we know of. There is no longer any need for it to be waved about.” She rolled off her gloved hands to look at the state of the mark. There it was still glowing its eerie green light. The light of the fade. Slashed across her hand like deep cut from a knife. She stared at it for a time, entrancing herself to its soft glow.   
“Does it bring you pain herald?” Sundara’s tall frame was blocking her light, she stood over her like a massive being and she nothing but a tiny spider. “Do you mean the mark? Not anymore. When the breech was still in the sky it was painful. It felt as if fire was coursing all through my arm but never anywhere else. Whenever I got close to a rift it would explode open, which added another level of pain. Over time I grew used to it. But it never stopped hurting.” “So now it bothers you no longer.” “For the most part once and a while it will glow brighter and it will feel as if small little knives are stabbing my hand. But it would only last a small while.” “I see.” “So what do you think of my storm coast?” “It is lacking in every way. Two dreadnaughts and a small legion could take your coast in a matter of minutes.” Said Sundara with a serious gaze. Eris did not like the undertone of pride in which she said it. But again she show her noble unfazed look. “I’m sure your right. I’ve seen a dreadnaught in action. It is a powerful sight.” “Ah yes on your mission with Hissrad. It was your actions there that seal our people’s fate together.” “Yes but at a very high cost. We lost very good men. Very good. I will never forgive myself for their death.” “Why do you feel guilty? They were soldiers. Soldiers must give their lives if need be. For the betterment of all. I’m sure Hissrad told you this.” Eris wanted to tell the woman the truth of the matter. On how Bull was hesitant. How he had sent his men to do the easy work in an effort to save them. But it was she and elf Ghatt who stressed the importance of the alliance. She wanted to tell her the tears bull had shed when he though no one was around. The pain he was going through. But she kept silent. Not everything needed to be known to everyone. “Your mind has wandered again.” “It seems it has. Like I said before, there Is much to contemplate.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has to pay for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a super short one.

      He sat in his room immobilized by the pain. His head felt as if it was going to split in two. The light that was catching his eyes stung to no end. His body so weak he could barely support his own weight. Every joint in his body felt as if he was thrown into a pyre. “Andraste help me!” he cried out, tears pouring down his face. “Andraste will help you. But you must have the will and strength to receive it.” Knight-Captain Barris was there beside him. Dressed in a simple tunic and pants. Cullen was happy for that. He did not need to see the knight captain in full Templar regalia, while he cursed and writhe in pain from the withdrawal. “Shut up! You know nothing of this!” He yelled. Spit spewing from his mouth. Barris just stood there with a defiant stance. “Does not matter. You wanted this now you will finish it. I thought you said you would never be weak again. Or was all that just for you to get between the heralds legs?” Cullen leaped up and lunged at Barris. But his legs betrayed him and he quickly fell onto the floor. His body was too wracked with pain. “Shut up. Don’t you speak like that about her. It was for me, you don’t understand. The pain, you have no idea. But I could endure that, if it wasn’t for the voices, the nightmares, the whispers.”  he turned on his side, drawing up his knees to his chest. he squeezed himself as another wave came over him.

     “Yes I don’t know what you’re going through. I take my lyrium like a good Templar should. But don’t forget why we are here now. You broke your resolve, now you must pay for your actions. And don't lecture me about the horrors of falling asleep. I have them just as you do. I however,  have not let them defeat me. But you are letting them win. Commander you are called to a different purpose. A purpose without lyrium. Right now, that purpose is to purge and endure.” “Purge and endure.” He repeated quietly. He felt another wave of pain come over him. “Purge and endure Cullen. Think on why you’re doing this. Think of your resolve. Think of Eris. Do you think she wants you in this state?” “No. But they won’t leave me. They won’t leave me alone!” he yelled in excruciating pain. His lungs and throat burning all at once. He could feel himself breaking. This was how he was to die. Pitiful and broken. All his hopes and dreams were to be for naught. “Purge and endure Cullen.” He could still hear Barris, but his mind was far too occupied on the pain to truly acknowledge it. He felt another wave take him. He was sinking into the black. The demons of his mind was winning, he had no tool to fight with. He was too weak. He was far too weak. He suddenly realized Barris was standing over him. Holding a small miniature of Eris. he could not focus on anything but her eyes. Her eyes stared back at him through the frame. Soft and smiling, but he could see the sadness behind them. Her eyes were calling for help, for understanding, for love, for him. Yes she was waiting. He had told her to wait did he not? He could not continue to sink any farther. He had to get out of this. He had to purge and endure. He had to bring her back. His eyes blinked into clarity. His breathing was a ragged. His entire body covered in an unnatural amount of sweat. He looked at Barris and cleared his burning throat. “I am not weak. I will endure and I will win.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Such is the fate of those who would fight the Herald of Andraste."

     “I really do not like boats.” Said Eris wiping her mouth. She had just finished vomiting for what seemed like the tenth time since they had set off. “This is not a boat it is a mighty ship. Built for watery battle. I like it very much.” Said Sundara. Standing perfectly straight, even with the ship bobbing up and down.“Well then send all your praise to my father then. He helped build it.” She was holding on to the side of the ship. She knew another wave of vomit was going to come soon. It made no sense to try to leave. “Your father? Is he not your city’s leader?” “Yes he is.” “Then why does he build ships? His energy should be on his duty.” “Believe me a lot of his energy goes to being the leader of Ostwick. But this is a hobby of his. Ostwick is a city by the sea. So boating and fishing is a major part of our identity.” She sat down on the floor. Closing her eyes and trying to focus pass the queasiness. “I see. Do people in Ostwick pick their leaders based on their ability to do these functions?” “What functions do you mean?” “Hunt for fish and build ships.” “It’s a bit more complicated than that. And truly Sundara, I am not of a mood to explain it. This rocking is too much for me.” “Then you must learn to overcome your fear.” “It’s no fear, its sickness.” “One in the same. You must overcome it.” “And how do I do that how exactly? Beat it out of me?” “That is a proven method within the Qun.” “So I’ve been told. But I think I’ll pass.” “Very well. I will speak with you later.” “Alright.”

     Eris decided that she was going to continue to sit of the deck floor. She knew if she got up another wave of vomit would come rising up. “Best to stay put.” She sat until she felt sleep over take her. The warm sun on her skin and even the rocking was not as bad, almost soothing. She slept for the next hour uninterrupted as deck hand and sailors worked around her. Suddenly a booming sound snapped her awake. It took her a minute to adjust her eyes and focus. She could see the crew scrambling back and forth. Worried looks on all their faces. She saw her father race up the small stairs from the living quarters on the ship. Another boom rang before she realized it was the ship being hit with some projectile. “Father what is it? What’s going on?” “Bandits it would seem. I must get my spear.” She raced behind her father into their cabin room. There her mother was pacing back and forth, reciting the chant of light. “Markus what is happening?” “Do not worry my dear. No harm will befall either you.” “I know that. Because I’m going to be the one giving out the harm.” She pulled out two of her favorite dual bladed daggers. The grips were fairly worn, but the edges were still as sharp, as when they were first made. She had named them ‘Pain and Gain’. One to deal out massive damage and the other to give her back some stamina while she fought. “ Thank you Dagna and Harrit.” She whispered to herself. “What are you doing?” asked her mother with a horrified look. “Getting ready to kill some idiots mother. I'm going to protect this ship.” “No stay here with me. Your father will fight. This is no place for a lady. Stay here my daughter. What if you get hurt?” Eris gave her mother annoyed look. She could not help but take offense by her comment. Even if she meant it in the nicest of ways. “I won’t get hurt.” “Markus say something.” Said Selene her eyes pleading. “How can you fight dressed like that?” he asked coolly. She had forgotten what she was wearing. A large yellow dress in the latest Orlesian fashion. Courtesy of her mother. “I’ll figure it out.” She said as she went back into her chest to fish out her guard belt. A masterwork item she had found while exploring a ancient grey warden temple. Another boom sent the ship shaking once again. She hurried to find the flask of fire and ice she had gotten from Sera. She could only find one fire flask. “Well then father come along. Come see your daughter in action.”

     Once they were on the deck once again, the scene had taken a turn. Four men laid on the deck dead. Their blood pooling into each other, massive spears sticking out of them. The captain was doing his best to try and shaking them off. But the ship was not made for quick movements. The mages that decided to come along with her were throwing everything they could at the ship, most of which was missing their marks. She knew she had to gain control of everything if she wanted to avoid any further loss of life. “SILENCE!” she yelled as hard as she could. The mages stopped their casting, the deck hand froze in place, even the captain focused on her. “Captain. I want you to steer right to them.” “But your worship.” “Do not question me. And do as I say if you want to live. All deck hand get below and focus on keeping our food and wares protected. All Sailors find a sharp object and be ready to fight if we are boarded. All fire mages will come with me and board their ship. Sundara you will protect my father. Am I clear?” Everyone nodded in agreement. The ship slowly turned around and began to head straight for the enemy ship. Eris climbed onto the edge holding onto a nearby rope line, straining her eyes for a better view. As they got closer she could see the bandits better. “There is quite a few of them.” She said to no one in particular. “It’s thirty-five of them your worship." said a sailor. “How can you tell?” “I have pretty good eyes my lady.” He said through a nervous laugh. “Anything else you can see?” “They have a few oxmen on the boat as well. Really big ones….with axes.” He looked at her like a child looking for comfort from their mother. “Steel yourself. Andraste is with me, that means she is with you.”

     A few minutes later they were close enough to board the bandit ship. She gave a throaty war cry and leaped onto the ship. Stabbing a bandit right in the face, his blood splashing over her face. “Maker preserve me.” She thought to herself. She had missed killing idiots. Cloaking herself in shadow she nimbly walked behind a archer who was aiming at a nearby mage, who was setting everyone and everything on fire on the enemy ship. Just as she had planned. Fire and wood did not go well together. Stabbing the archer perfectly in the back she slid away to find the next victim. Then she saw him. A qunari dressed in all black armour, wielding an impressive maul. He had cut down three mages in one swing. She coated her blades in poison and ran to the back of him. With perfection she stabbed him right between the folds of his armor. The massive qunari let out a small grunt. Not really the reaction she was looking for. He quickly turned around and brought the maul crashing down. She barely dodged the blow. She jumped on him stabbing as many places she could before he got his bearings again. He roared in pain and anger and the blades found the bits of his flesh. “Stupid human bitch!” “I am not stupid.” She replied taunting him. Which was not the best idea. He released a flurry of massive blows, swinging the maul in every direction. One of then landed right on her ribs. She was knocked back and heard a faint cracking sound come from within her. She instantly knew it was a broken rib. It was not the first time she had such an injury. What she didn’t know was how many were broken. “Eris!” she heard her father shout. But she could not look at him, the qunari was already stomping his way to her. Just then a fireball struck him from the side. A young blonde elven woman stood there getting ready to cast the next spell. With his focus turned she got herself up and covered herself with the fire flask.

     By now the bandit ship was covered in patches of flames and the smoke was now making it difficult to see. “Use the chaos to your advantage.” She remembered Bull saying to her once during training. Finding a platform that wasn’t on fire she stood to get a better view. Breathing was now starting to hurt. She felt her bones grating against each other. She had to move fast or the injury would get worse. The elven woman was doing well against the qunari. But was quickly tiring. “He is our maker, She is our guide, I am their sword.” she said to herself. Once again she covered herself in shadow and coated her daggers in poison. Racing up behind him she released a series of blinding fast strikes. Slicing through him in a endless wave. Twisting and twirling her daggers in every way. Her body straining to keep the tempo. The elven mage sent another wave of flame catching him on fire. He fell to his knees. She could hear his breathing shallow and ragged. The battle was over. All the bandits were dead. Their ship was in flames all that was left was this one qunari. This one foolish qunari. She removed his helm. Once again another ugly creature looked back at her with eyes black as onyx. He was snarling at her. She could hear someone shouting at her to get back. She knew he was still dangerous. He could have some trick under his sleeve. But she did not care. in moments like these she had no fear. They both knew he was lost. She had won. There was no point to continue to fight. She roughly grabbed him by the horns and looked at her people. “What should I do with him?” she asked. “Death.” They replied. “Good. I was hoping you would say that. Any last words?” she asked in a mocking tone. “None. Do as you must.” She tilted his head back to expose his neck. She could see where his jugular was throbbing. Taking her dagger she stabbed his neck just deeply enough to avoid a instant kill. And slowly dragged the instrument across with a delicate hand. The blood sprayed into her face and began to coat his front. “Such is the fate of those who would fight the Herald of Andraste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a completely different way than what i initially wanted to do. But I think this came out very well. I wanted to show a more darker inquisitor when she was fighting. Hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

     What was he seeing? What was this monster that stood there in the guise of his daughter? She stood there surrounded by flames, smoke and death. She was walking up to the heathen brute so casually. He yelled for her to move away for her own safety. But she did not even turn to see who was talking. Her eyes were focused on nothing but the dying creature. He though she was going to spare him. He had learned that his daughter often made use of her many enemies instead of killing them. He though the same was going to happen. But the crew had now become a mob. Blood lust was in all their eyes. But none so as much as his daughter. She smiled when they called for death. She was smiling, surly this was not his child. No child of his would delight in taking life. Even if it was an filthy heathens. But no, he saw it. He saw the pleasure she was having. Instead of ending it quickly, she was dragging it out. Making him suffer, her face was so close to his neck the blood was coating her entire face. In all his days he had never seen a horror as much as the look of his daughter. “Such is the fate of those who would fight the Herald of Andraste.” She said finally letting go of the beasts horns. Throwing him to the floor. A cheer rang up as the crew began to hoot and dance over their victory. “Long live the herald.” They began to chant.

     She ordered the uninjured to hurry and gather as much supplies as they could from the now sinking enemy ship. All mages was to either tend to their own wounds or the wounds of others. She was commanding everyone so effortlessly. She did not put on a face, assume a stoic stance. She commanded in a way that set an amount of jealously within him. He slid to the floor. He was tired. It had been years since he had fought this seriously. “Father of the honorable one. Are you harmed?” the qunari woman that was his daughter’s body guard was standing over him, blocking his light. “I am fine. Just tired.” “You must be happy your ship suffered minor damage and lost few men.” “I suppose. I should ask if you are harmed. I saw you get struck by an arrow.” “Yes in the leg.” She turned to show the wound. “Well you should get yourself healed.” “No need. It is a minor wound. I have had worse.” “Very well.” He looked up at her. She was watching the scene before her. A look of excitement in her eyes. “I’m sorry for your countrymen being killed in such a way.” She looked at him puzzled. “ What do you mean father of the honorable one?” “The qunari man my child just killed. She should have done it quickly. Not drag out his pain and make a spectacle of it all.” “That was not my one of my people. That creature was a Tal-Vashoth. I have nothing in common with creatures like him. They deserve nothing less than the death that was given. Painful and agonizing is the way to deal with them.” He looked at her horrified. Her eyes cold and hard as she said it. Was the many qunari that was around skyhold the reason for his daughters blood lust? He would have to find out. But first he need to be clean and to say his prayers to andratse. Or should he now direct them to Eris. He could see now what so many was starting to say about her. She was the new god of Thedas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been super busy with life. But here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

      The days since the night with Barris were grueling and painful. He had told everyone in skyhold of his relapse and the shame he felt for it. Luckily most quickly forgave him. However some of the Templars felt that he was doing disservice to those who still took lyrium. He made them feel that they should be ashamed for what they did. He never thought of it from their view point. When Eris had disbanded the group and brought them into the inquisition, he thought all would give up lyrium as well. He didn’t think that those who continued to take it would stay. He had to learn to be more sensitive to their situation. It could have easily been him in their shoes. Barris would still come to his room every night to see if he needed watching. Some nights he did, and he would cry, scream, curse the entire night. To then have to walk about the next day feeling like death warmed over. Other nights however his mind was still aside from the familiar permanent headache he had acquired since he stopped taking lyrium. He had rarely seen Josephine or Lelianna is the passing days. He had begun to worry on weather their insane plan had fallen through. He snorted as he remembered Josephine's face as she said she planned to make him a noble. Maker’s balls. If there was anything he could hate more was the idea of him stuffed into rich robes and talking to people in riddles and half truths. No that was not the life he wanted. He knew Eris could not neglect her family, and he would not ask her to. She could carry on all the noble things and he would live beside her like a normal person. They could make a home Honnleath or Ostwick if she wanted. Maybe have three or four children? No, not four, far too noisy. He though about his own siblings when he was a child. Always teasing and bothering. He had to remember to write back to Mia.

      He was on his way back to his office when he heard Josephine call out to him. “Commander, Please come to me when you have the time. We have much to discuss.” “I’ll come now.” He wanted to hear what she had and then politely if possible shut her down. He did not have the strength to stop them a month ago when this all started. But now he would put an end to it. Once they were in her office all the players where there. “Good.” He thought to himself. 'Let everyone be present when he expressed his wishes'. “You alright curly? You look like shit.” Said Varric who was sitting behind Josephine desk. He quickly wondered if he had gotten permission to do so. No one sits at her desk. Not even Lelianna and the two of them were…close. He could feel himself getting flustered at the thought of the two of them together. “Now we have news.” Said Josephine speaking as if she was addressing a group of leaders and nobles. “First the Propaganda. It has spread quickly, more so than I first thought. Your outburst is the new it gossip within Orlais. And the few carefully “lost” paintings of you and the herald are reaching the common people as well.” “Right, well actually.” He started. “Please let me finish commander.” “Right.” He said defeated. “Second we have names of a few dozen nobles across all of Thedas. But there are three names that stood out the most.. The first is the Prince of Starkhaven Sabastien Vael. The second is emperor Gaspard.” Everyone let out a small gasp. “Well it seems she made more of an impression than we thought.” Said Dorian sipping on a glass of wine that he produced out of nowhere. “It would seem so. My agents have found that Gaspard is quite excited about the idea of the match. He seems he’s out to win.” “Are you feeling bad you backed him now curly?” “Gaspard? Maker’s breath how am I to prove myself against a emperor?” “With your love for her.” Said Lelianna warmly. “I understand that, but really what I was trying to say earlier.” Commander please let me finish.” “Fine.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “Now this last one….it is quite shocking actually.” Josephine seem hesitant to say who it was. “Well who is it? Don’t keep me waiting. I’m practically itching with anticipation.” Said Dorian. “Well….ok…well you see…um.” Feeling himself becoming quickly impatient. “Josephine today please.” “It’s Dorian.” She had blurted out the words quickly and loudly. Her eyes wide with shock at her lack of tact. There was a hush among them. He could not believe what he had just heard. Did he really hear that? Not possible. Dorian? No he had heard wrong, she had misspoke. He should not have rushed her. “I’m sorry for rushing you. I’m sure you misspoke. So who is it really?” “Josephine is telling the truth. I found out that two houses of Tevinter has signed up as contenders. And house Pavus is one of the two. It would seem your family wants you to marry the herald of Andraste.” Said Lelianna. A smirk forming on her face. “Kaffas.” Said Dorian taking a big swig from his now visible wine bottle.


End file.
